Taking What's Mine
by ourpairingsss
Summary: Sanada and Yukimura are in a relationship, things are going well between them. But things became complicated when Yukimura's parents decided to arranged him for marriage. What will happen when Sanada knew that he has a child with Yukimura? Will he take back what was originally his? Will he fight for his family or will he uphold what is right and watch them from afar? AU. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1 - Promise

Hello Readers! There are only few stories about Alpha Pair that deals about family, so me and my friends decided to create one. Hope you like it!

Story Disclaimer: The names of the characters used in this story is not ours... it is owned by Konomi Takeshi. How we wish we could be part of the PoT production.

Story Summary: Sanada and Yukimura is in a relationship, things are going well between them. Things became complicated when Yukimura's parents decided to arranged him for marriage. What will happen when Sanada knew that he has a set of twins with Yukimura? Will he take back what was originally his? Will Sanada fight for his family or will he uphold what is right and watch them from afar?

AU. MPREG. SANAYUKI.

Chapter 1 Promise

A young couple was walking hand in hand at the park, enjoying the warm weather as the sun sets off. They decided to sit on a nearby bench enjoying the view as they make plans and promises to each other.

"I love you Seiichi. I promise I won't get jealous with the new plant that you have in your studio." the stoic man said as they sat down on the park bench.

"Mou, how childish of you Genichirou! Getting jealous over a plant. I love you too and I always will." Yukimura said as he gave the ink-haired man a light kiss on the cheek then leaned his head on the other's shoulder as they watch the sunset.

"Because the plant gets more attention than I do." Sanada scoffed.

"My, my are you really getting jealous? You just said you won't be jealous with a plant. What if we have our own children will you get jealous with them also?" the bluenette stated teasing the other man a little..

"That depends. I know you'll be a good 'mother-figure' with our children and I know how you're going to give us equal attention. Few more years Seiichi, and we can finally buy our own house, I can marry you, and start a family." Sanada said excitedly.

"Yeah… I know and I'm excited to be called Sanada Seiichi and have a ring on my left ring finger from you engraved there our initials.. Make it quick Genichirou." Yukimura replied with a smile in his tone.

"I will, so promise me you will wait for me. Okay?"

"Yes I promise. Patience has been my forte especially when it comes to you. I've waited three long years for you to confess your feelings to me. So another three years won't be a problem." the bluenette answered sarcastically.

"Yeah right. But seriously, promise me you won't give up on me. You know that one of my grandfather's rule and as one of our family's tradition is that I could only get married when I turn 26 and I don't want to be the only Sanada that won't follow that. So three more years. But if it's not you that I am going to marry then I am ready to be single forever."

Yukimura just smiled with his lover's statement.

"So you will you promise to wait?"

"Yes, I will Sanada Genichirou. I promise." Yukimura said as he kissed again the cheeks of the ink-haired man.

"Well then, let's have dinner at your favorite restaurant and celebrate this promise." Sanada stood up and offered his hand to Yukimura which he gladly accepted.

Sanada and Yukimura have been a couple since their senior year in middle school. Both attended the same high school the prestigious Rikkai Dai, while in college they both attended Tokyo University both leading their tennis team to consecutive wins in the nationals. During college, Sanada took up history course while Yukimura studied fine arts. Sanada is now a young assistant professor and at the same time taking his master's degree in the same university. While Yukimura is one of the project manager of a promising advertising company.

Both of their families are unaware of their relationship it is a mutual agreement between them to hide it until they reach their dreams and promises to their families. With regards to their friends, only few people knew about their relationship which they know are trustworthy enough to keep their secret. There's Renji their best friend, the master is now a doctor. The Rikkai regulars during middle school and Fuji Syusuke & Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seigaku. The no. 1 and no. 2 of Seigaku are also in a relationship, sometimes the four of them would meet up to have a double date.

Despite the long relationship and commitment Sanada and Yukimura had, they haven't engaged themselves sexually. Their intimacy had been limited only to hugging, kissing on the hand and forehead, and making out. Both of them thought that a right planning, timing, and situation is needed before they engage themselves into it. Both happy with the time, love, and attention they are giving to each other.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dream

Story Disclaimer: The names of the characters used in this story is not ours... it is owned by Konomi Takeshi. How we wish we could be part of the PoT production.

Early in the morning after Sanada is done with his morning meditation and kendo practice Yukimura would then pick Sanda and the two couple would be having their breakfast at their favorite restaurant before they proceed with their responsibilities with work.

Sanada stared blankly on his plate and Yukimura can't help but to get worried with his lover.

"Genichirou, are you okay? You're spacing out. Is there a problem? Tell me." Yukimura asked with deep concern.

Sanada looked at Yukimura with a serious face.

"Seiichi, are you happy with me?"

Shocked by the question of the ink-haired man.

"Yes, of course."

"Do you love me?"

"I know that you know my answer and you can feel it." Answered by Yukimura with confidence.

"Yes or No only."

"Yes."

"You will not leave me right?"

"Yes. Genichirou what's wrong with you? Why storming me with this question?"

"I had a nightmare last night that you're going to leave me, and we can't do anything about it."

"So, because of that nightmare you are afraid that I would leave you?"

"Yes."

"It's just a dream ignore it." holding the hand of the Sanada. "You know that I won't."

"I know that, but I can't keep myself to worry. Even it's just a dream. Its seems like it's true. And in that dream I did lose you. " Sanada said as he clenched his fist that Yukimura was holding. Feeling pissed with the dream that he had last night.

"Ignore it. Let's drop that topic because it won't happen." Assured by Yukimura as he open the close fist of Sanada so that their fingers intertwined.

"Alright, alright." Sighed Sanada in defeat.

"Would you agree with me that there is a hint of change on their coffee?" asked Yukimura.

"Hn." A nod of agreement from Sanada.

"But I would stick to the old one forever! Even if an expensive coffee would arrived and would change the entire taste of coffee this restaurant have I would prefer and still loved the old one. Same with you Genichirou, so don't stress yourself out with that nightmare." And Yukimura sip his coffee and as he enjoyed looking at the garden view at the restaurant's balcony.

Sanada can't help but smile with the statement of his lover.

After they had their breakfast Yukimura will drive Sanada to the university before going to the advertising company he's working for. Before they part ways the two couples would exchange each other a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you later then." Yukimura said as he lower the car's window.

"Aa. See you later. Don't drive too fast." replied by Sanada.

"Hai… hai… fukubuchou! I love you!" Yukimura shouted as the car started to move.

Sanada can't help but blush with the last three words said by the bluenette. Which would keep him energize for all the classes he had that day.

As lunch went by, both couples are busy with their classes and tasks. And would just exchange text messages with each other. Reminding them to have lunch and dare not to skip it. Then suddenly Yukimura's phone got an unexpected call from his sister which surprised him.

"What is it Sayu? It's so unusual for you to call, is there a problem? Am I going to be forced by Dad to marry someone? Tell him I'm not interested." laughing at his own joke.

"Yeah there is a problem and about that..." Sayu replied sadly, she doesn't want to break the sad news to him. "Dad said get home early, if you don't want Kabaji to pick you up there."

With the conversation he had with his sister there's definitely a problem and that involves his third question to his sister. He told his assistant that he will leave early and move all his scheduled meeting tomorrow.

Yukimura left work at 3pm, leaving his office with heavy feet he really tried to walk slowly so that he won't arrive at the parking lot where his car is. Seated in his car he took his phone and sent a text message to Sanada.

" _ **I can't be with you later. Something came up. Enjoy your dinner. I'm sorry. I love you!"**_ then he click send.

Instantly he received a reply from Sanada.

" _ **Okay. Is there a problem? I love you too."**_

" _ **There's no problem. Maybe Dad just want all of us to be together for dinner. Text you later."**_

" _ **Okay. Drive safely."**_

As Yukimura received the last message he drove back to their house. As Yukimura arrived 30 minutes later he was greeted by his Mom with a hug.


	3. Chapter 3 - Arrangement

Story Disclaimer: The names of the characters used in this story is not ours... it is owned by Konomi Takeshi. How we wish we could be part of the PoT production.

Chapter 3 _**Arrangement**_

"Seiichi, glad you're home already. You should prepare take a shower as we have an important guests." as Yukimura's mom instruct his son.

Yukimura just smiled at his mother then gazed at Sayu with a questioning look.

"I don't know anything about this. Ask Dad." Sayu whispered.

At 7pm the 'Important Guests' arrived at the Yukimura Residence it was the Saeki's, one of the biggest financial group in Chiba. Saeki Kojirou, the son of the owner of Rokkaku Finance. This is the first time that Yukimura and Saeki had met even though they both attended parties that their parents usually attend. They are introduced by Yukimura's father and are requested to sit beside each other. The parents of Saeki and Yukimura's parent discuss a lot of business matter regarding the stock and partnership. Saeki involved himself with the discussion since he is now working in the company as the president. Sayu and Yukimura are just staring with each other. You can tell on their faces that they are extremely bored. Good thing Sayu brought her cellphone at dinner so the lovely lady had escape the boring topic the elders have been discussing. On the other hand, Yukimura is regretting that he did not bring his cellphone to dinner to ask Sanada if he had dinner already and what does he currently doing is he meditating, doing calligraphy, or studying his lesson for class.

"Okay enough with business, let's discuss another business that would benefit both our families. In business and personal." as Saeki's father point his gaze to Yukimura.

"I'm so excited for the two of them to be together! They look good together." exclaimed by Saeki's mom.

"Yukimura-san told me a lot of great things about you. You actually lead your tennis team in Nationals? That's awesome! I always admire tennis players because my pulse is not really that good. She told me also that you like to paint and garden. That's a good hobby, I'm actually Kami-sama to give me a wife/husband that are good at those skills." said Saeki trying to impress Yukimura.

Yukimura was surprised with the statement of matriarch of the Saeki's and Saeki itself as he was spacing out thinking about Sanada.

"Ano, excuse me I'm lost with the conversation thinking about work. What did you say again? With whom?" as he keep his composure.

"Well, Seiichi we are discussing and planning the details of your engagement to Kojirou-kun. You'll get married in a month or two. You should start going out so you'll get to know each other more, now that you have been introduced to each other officially. Kojirou-kun would it be okay with you?" Yukimura's mom asked Saeki.

"Of course, Yukimura-san. Are you available tomorrow for lunch?" as Saeki shifted his gaze to Yukimura.

"No. I have a meeting."

"How 'bout dinner?"

"No. Another meeting."

"How 'bout the day after?"

"I'm not available tomorrow, the next day, and the upcoming days." Yukimura answered, trying not to look and sound irritated.

"Oh." replied by Saeki.

Knowing that his son will not give Saeki any chance to see him. Yukimura Seiko decided that she will be the one who will setup a date for the two newly engaged couple.

"Seiichi, you always see Sanada-kun every Sunday right?" Yukimura nod. "Tell him that you will not see each other this coming Sunday as you will spend your day with Kojirou-kun." Yukimura Seiko told his son. "Kojirou-kun is Sunday alright with you?"

"Hai, Sunday is ok for me Yukimura-san but if that is ok with Seiichi-san. I don't like to impose if he already had a schedule." replied by Saeki.

"But… Genichirou and I are…" reply sadly by Yukimura.

"I'm sure Sanada-kun will understand ne?" cutting off his son's future statement and giving his son a deadly glare that Yukimura cannot resist.

"And tell him that every Sunday will be dedicated to Kojirou-kun so that the two of you will get to know each other before your marriage." Yukimura's mom smile sadistically. Yukimura defeatedly nod to his mother's decision.

As dinner ended, the Yukimura family lead the Saeki family outside the estate giving their goodbyes with each other and planning their next 'Family Dinner'. As the gate closed and no sight of the Saeki family to be seen. Yukimura started to angrily asked his parents.

"Otousan, Okaasan why did you that?"

"Do what?" asked his dad.

"Don't act innocent. Why did you that? Why did you sell me to the Saeki's!" the tone of Yukimura is irritated.

"Why, what's wrong? I think that you need to do your share to make our company stronger rather than working for that advertising company." his father replied arrogantly.

"Why, Seiichi is there something wrong? Are you seeing someone? What is the business of his family?"his mother added.

Yukimura tried to avoid answering the question and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Don't tell me that it is Sanada-kun! What can a new Associate Professor share and contribute to the growth of our company huh? You know that in order to keep our company strong and more powerful we need the Saeki's. Stop your relationship with Sanada-kun! If he is just your friend then that's totally fine with me, but if it's more than that and that the company's future will be jeopardized then you don't have any choice but to listen to me and do whatever I would say." his father yelled..

Hearing that statement from his parents Yukimura ran to his room, locked himself and started to cry on his bed. After crying himself out for almost half an hour. He gathered his strength to sit. Seeing the picture of him and sanada on his bedside table he took the framed-photo and started hugging it. After a few minutes his phone vibrated indicating that he received a message.

" _ **How's dinner? Everything ok? Good night Seiichi. See you tomorrow. I need to show you something. It is one of our dreams."**_

Yukimura sighed after reading the message he started to cry again. He did not reply to his lover's message and continued to cry and think about everything that his parents said and on what his decision would be. What will he do in this situation? _Will he fight the love he and Sanada had? Or will he follow his parents and marry the person whose love he will not be able to return?_ until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Sanada patiently waited for Yukimura's reply but nothing came, as he checked the clock it is already 11pm. ' _Maybe he got tired today with the sudden dinner with his parents.'_ Sanada laid the house & lot title on the bedside table that he's excited to show to Yukimura laid down and imagined Yukimura's smile when he see the surprise and started to drift to sleep.

The next morning Sanada woke up from the message he got from Yukimura,

" _ **Hi. Good morning! I'm not feeling well. I will not be able to pick you up and have breakfast with you. Don't bother coming to the house I'll just go to sleep anyway. Also, I'm not available on Sunday, mother requested me to do something for her. Sorry. Take care. I love you, Genichirou."**_

With the last four words of Yukimura's text message he knew that there's something bothering Yukimura but he just ignored it because he knew that Yukimura will fix the problem immediately he knew the bluenette too well.

" _ **Okay, I'll see you on Monday then. Get enough sleep. I love you too."**_

As Yukimura received the reply from Genichirou the tears he was trying to suppress since he woke up. What does he need to do? To continue and fight for his relationship with Sanada.

A/N: How's the story so far? Review please. :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Threat

Story Disclaimer: The names of the characters used in this story is not ours... it is owned by Konomi Takeshi. How we wish we could be part of the PoT production.

Chapter 4 _**Threat**_

As Sunday approached. Since Yukimura knew that he is engaged with a man he doesn't know anything about; he is not in the mood to get up from his bed. Though this is the most awaited day for his mother.

He heard a knock on the door, he adjusted himself to sit. There it is his mother.

"Seiichi, get up. You have a date with Kojirou-kun." his Mother squealed.

"Yay. Mom." Yukimura answered voice dripping with pure sarcasm.

Seiko tried to ignore the sarcastic comment his son made and proceeded to talk. "Be a good boy and know your future husband. Know everything about his likes and dislikes it will be a good reference in the future. I did it with your dad and things went smoothly."

 _Great. Now he has to be a host in a celebrity talk show. And ask Saeki questions that he will not need._

Yukimura stood up from his bed as he was pulled by his mother. Took a shower. His mom also did choose his clothes for his 'Date' with Saeki. The clothes that his mother chose for him could make people mistake him for a girl. Because his mother chose a cute shirt and a tight fit jeans. His mother gave him a paper which indicated the restaurant where he would meet Saeki. It was at Kawamura Sushi, a traditional Japanese restaurant wherein the restaurant had private rooms for meetings. A great place for first dates.

As he was guided by the waitress to the room. There await Saeki practicing his line for Yukimura's arrival. "Hmmm, what should I say if he arrives. Hello, Yukimura-san! No. Hello, Seiichi-san you look wonderful today! I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name. I think it would be a great way for the awkwardness to be gone. I think it would be great."

"Wow, your boyfriend is practicing his line before seeing you. Isn't that good!" exclaimed the waitress to Yukimura.

Yukimura just smiled from the comment of the waitress. ' _Ok, that is an effort to appreciate. Then I should practice as well. Hello, Saeki-san. I will be calling you that because we will remain acquaintances because I already have a boyfriend which I really love with all I have. So please cut this nonsense.'_

The door opened suddenly and all Yukimura could do is put on a smile on his face. Seeing how lovely Yukimura is, Saeki forgot all the lines he tried to practicing earlier before Yukimura arrived.

"Uhm.. Hello Yukimura-san. No. Seiichi-san! You look very stunning today. I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name. Your mom insisted so that the awkwardness that we have will be gone."

Yukimura just nodded and smiled again.

"Uhm. Okay. Anything that you want? Tempura? Sushi? Ramen?" asked Saeki.

"Anything. What would you recommend?" Yukimura answered.

"They told me that this restaurant is known for their sushi. So I think we should try it."

"Okay then."

Saeki called the attention of the waitress and ordered a deluxe sushi. After a few minutes the sushi they had ordered arrived and the two started eating. Saeki is the one that keeps the conversation telling Yukimura everything about himself his hobbies, past relationships, problems in the company. He told Yukimura everything. They spend a hefty 4 hours in the restaurant talking about Saeki's life. Yawning, Saeki decided to stop talking and ask Yukimura if he is already tired. The bluenette gave him a nod and they decided to leave the restaurant. Saeki left a few bills to pay for the lunch.

Sanada decided to go to the library to borrow a book that he needed for his class. While walking on his way to the library he saw a very familiar figure leaving the restaurant. Its Yukimura. Sanada smiled and was about to approach Yukimura when he saw that he is with another man. Sanada's smile crumbled when he saw that the man is sweetly assisting Yukimura to enter the car.

As Yukimura was about to enter the car his eyes widen when he saw Sanada standing there eyes filled with shock, fist clenched and was about to approach them. He told to himself, ' _Saeki, must not see him or else he might know. I can't put Genichirou's reputation and life at stake. I'm sorry Genichirou!'_ and then he remembered Saeki's words before they left the restaurant.

" _Seiichi-san, I know as of now that you are not interested with me, but I will not give up on you. I will kill and do harm if there's any person that would try to steal you from me. So, if you really love them be a good son and fiancè. Nobody will get hurt." Saeki whispered at Yukimura's ear. The bluenette could tell from Saeki's eyes that he is serious._

" _Is that a threat?"_

" _No. Just a reminder. Shall we go?"_

Yukimura hurriedly went inside the car to prevent Saeki from noticing Sanada.

Sanada is still in a state of shock as to why Yukimura ignored him and who is the man that acted so sweet and protective over Yukimura as if they are a couple. Sanada can't help but get jealous, thoughts are running around his mind. Is this the reason why Yukimura ignored him for a couple of days without any call or messages.

Then another thought came to his mind. This is the _dream_ that he was talking about. Sanada decided to return home since he is now not interested to go to the library.

Yukimura arrived at their estate feeling tired and drained. First, hearing Saeki's self centered story for four hours. Secondly, unexpectedly seeing Sanada at the restaurant. His mother approached him eager to know what happened to the first date of his son and Saeki as the two will get married in a month or two. He knew ignoring his mother will do no good, he decided to tell what happened. Seiko felt disappointed that Saeki and his son did not kiss and decided to plan another date for the two. Feeling extremely sad, Yukimura requested his mom that he will be out for the night to meet a friend. He cannot tell that this friend is Sanada.

Before the night gets deeper Yukimura drove to Sanada's apartment, nervous on what to tell Sanada that he is engaged to the man because of the stupid company expansion and partnership. That his family and Sanada's reputation and life is at stake.

Sanada is lying on the couch analyzing the scene that repeatedly played in his head. Cannot helped but be sad and disappointed. Flashback started playing in his head.

' _I know and I am excited to be called Sanada Seiichi and have this ring on my left ring finger. Make it quick Genichirou.'_

' _You will not leave me right?'_

' _Yes.'_

' _But I would stick to the old one forever! Even if an expensive coffee would arrived and would change the entire taste of coffee this restaurant have I would prefer and still love the old one. Same with you Genichirou, so don't stress yourself out with that nightmare.'_

Sanada took the framed-photo of him and Yukimura to look. As he looked at it he can't help but smile while saying, "You won't leave me right, Seiichi? You'll keep your promise."

As he stared more at the photo the doorbell rang.

Author's Note: Story so far? Please write a review.. Next chapter will be smut. Ugh.. we don't know if you'll like it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters which I've used in this story are not mine nor my friends. It is owned by Konomi-Sensei.**

 **Hi guys! So this is chapter 5! Please read and add a review! This is my first time to write** _ **smut**_ **and hopefully I will not disappoint you! If you don't want to read the smut part you can do so.**

 **I would like to thank my friend for proofreading and for the support!**

Chapter 5 _**Confrontation**_

Sanada knew exactly who is the person pressing on the doorbell button. He lazily stood up, walked, and opened the door. As expected its was his lover, Yukimura, the last person he wanted to see right now. He really hate to admit that he is jealous and disappointed with what he saw earlier. But that would be very Tarundoru of him, he thinks doing that will make him a coward. So he stood up, composed himself, equipped his stoic expression and faced the bluenette. "Seiichi. Care to explain why you're with that guy who's obviously trying to take advantage of you?"

Yukimura didn't answer him, instead he hungrily kissed him on the lips, jaw, ears, neck then back again to his lips subtly biting Sanada's lower lip.

"Genichi-"

With the force from Yukimura's kiss Sanada fell to the floor, his good sense of balance betrayed him. Even after the both of them fell, Yukimura continued to shower hungry kisses to Sanada. Kisses indicating that he didn't want to let go of the stoic man.

Knowing the character of his lover that there is something off Sanada tries to push Yukimura away but failed,

"Seiichi…"

Yukimura ignored Sanada and proceeded in kissing him again.

"Seiichi, stop."

But Yukimura is still roughly kissing him on his lips and other parts of his face. Sanada's patience ran out, he yelled and pushed Yukimura away.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP! STOP SEIICHI… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" He said shaking the shoulder of the bluenette. Demanding for answers.

Yukimura stopped, buried his face on his hands and cried heavily realizing what he just did to Sanada.

"Seiichi… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Sanada said as he leaned closer to Yukimura and started hugging him.

Yukimura shook his head, "No, you didn't hurt me." His eyes shifted away from Sanada looking at the floor. "I'll be the one that will be hurting you."

Shock was evident in Sanada's face as he heard the words stated by the bluenette he cannot comprehend the spoken words as if he had been numb. "W-what are you saying?"

"My father's company is expanding and in order for the expansion to be successful. My parents arranged me to marry a man that I didn't even met until the other day, his name is Saeki Kojirou. We just met on the family dinner that they arrange." Tears running non-stop on his face as he continued, "Earlier when you saw him with me, my mother scheduled me to have lunch with Saeki. I've tried my best to ignore the lunch date giving her excuses and she knew that we always spend the whole day together every Sunday and decided to use it to her advantage."  
Yukimura hugs his knees, his chin resting on top of it looking extremely sad and with guilt. Sanada sat together with Yukimura, his fist almost turned white as he was clenching it so hard.

"Did you tell your parents about us?" Sanada inquired, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"They figured out somehow." Yukimura sighed.

"Let me guess what they told you, that a professor like me cannot contribute anything to your company. And you need to do your part as the firstborn and heir of the family." Sanada said sounding both annoyed and sad. Regretting that he should've instead took Business or Entrepreneurship rather than studying to pursue his love for History.

Yukimura just nodded with the statement. As he now shifted his gaze to Sanada looking through his eyes. He can see that the stoic man is extremely sad and disappointed. He held Sanada's face to look at him but the stoic man shifted his eyes away from Yukimura. Yukimura tried once again to hold Sanada's face for their foreheads to touch.

"I'm sorry… it looks like I cannot keep my promise of marrying you, to be Sanada Seiichi and to stay by your side. Living with this dream house of yours. Plans and dreams that we can execute together. You know that I really love you Genichirou, so please let me give my last gift to you. I want you to be a part of me. The only way for me to be bound with you even if it's not in marriage. Give me a memory I can use."

Sanada tried to hold his tears from falling, but he couldn't, he cried, tears tainting his cheeks as he listened to Yukimura bidding him goodbye.

"What is it?" as he held Yukimura's head closer to his chest. He doesn't want to let go, he wants to keep the bluenette in his embrace longer, knowing that this maybe the last night they would see each other.

Touching Sanada's hands that held his head. "You… Genichirou. I'll give my everything. Everything that I have in me. I want you to take me, since you're my first in almost everything. I want you to leave evidences that I am yours only, even if my surname changed. I want myself to remember everything about you. Your face…" Yukimura caressed Sanada's chin. "Your lips." as he touched Sanada's lips and gave him a soft kiss. "Your body." Yukimura started tracing circles in Sanada's toned arm, down to his abs and navel. "That my first, is the man that I truly adore, truly respect, and truly love. On our last night together, I want to give you my everything."

Sanada paused for a moment thinking if he would accept Yukimura's proposal. As much as possible he doesn't want to engage him and Yukimura with their sexual desires.

After a moment of contemplating, he agreed. "I will do it, Seiichi. I'll also give you everything that I have tonight." He said as he carried Yukimura to his bed.

Yukimura whispered, "Thank you Genichirou, thank you my love."

Sanada lay Yukimura gently on the bed, holding the head of the bluenette as he kiss him slowly on the lips exploring Yukimura taking his time. The bluenette let out a quiet moan. "Mnm.."

The stoic man then started, slowly removing the buttons of Yukimura's clothes with his hands while still busy kissing his lips. They parted to get some air, Sanada trailed down to his neck leaving an evident mark that he owns Yukimura. Sanada reach down to Yukimura's chest, biting the left side of his nipple, while playing on the other side. Yukimura let out a very loud moan when Sanada switched on the other side of his chest. "Aahh.. Genichi… More…" Yukimura's chest were very sensitive that when Sanada tried to fondle them while licking them his libido almost reach the maximum. "Ahhh…" As Sanada slowly went down to the bluenette's lower body he raised Yukimura's hips to remove his pants and underwear "Seiichi… I love you… and won't hold back."

Yukimura smiled and said, "You never hold back, Genichirou. I love you too. Take me… I'm all yours tonight. Be gentle you know it's my first." blushing furiously. Sanada gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and started ravishing Yukimura's stomach down to his stiff member kissing the tip, swirling his tongue. Teasing. "Aaahhh.." Yukimura moan as he grab the bed sheets, "Don't tease… Geni... ahhh…" as Sanada started swallowing the bluenette's whole cock holding Yukimura's hips to prevent him from moving.

"mhhhnnn… mmhhnn... hmmnn..." Yukimura bit his wrists preventing his lusty moans to escape his mouth feeling shy that his letting out this pleasurable moans. Sanada remove the bluenette's wrist from his mouth. "I want to hear your sexy moans Seiichi, I want to remember it." Yukimura nod submitting to his partner. Sanada went back to swallowing his cock. As Sanada bobs his head up and down, swallowing faster and deeper. Yukimura yelled. "Genichirou… Genichirou… I'm clo-ose… I'm coming… aahhh…" Yukimura released white spurs in Sanada's mouth. His first release.

"W-where did you learn this?" Yukimura asked his lover while panting, recovering from his earlier release.

"Hmm.. reading, classic erotic literatures. I use it in class and explain it to my students for them to understand. And for me to understand the author's perspective. But this is the first time I've done this." answered Sanada. "Um Seiichi, I don't have any lube with me, this is not in our plan. I want to try something, can I?" Yukimura nod. He turned Yukimura around now facing the bed kneeled down. Sanada spread the butt cheeks of the bluenette licking the twitching hole. Yukimura was surprise with the stimulation he's getting. Pleasure is evident with each moan that the bluenette released.

"ahh… ahhhh… ughh… don't… stop… Genichirou… ahhh…" Yukimura is hard again and delirious. Sanada is loving the reactions of the bluenette, the moans is like symphony to his ears, while the bluenette is moaning he gently inserted one finger finding the sweet spot, Sanada didn't fail finding it as he inserts his finger brushing the same spot. Within a few minutes, Sanada inserted the second finger in and out of the hole, scissoring. Yukimura can't help but to moan in pleasure, legs are getting weaker with the sensation and pleasure he is feeling, burying his fingers in the pillow. While Sanada is scissoring the bluenette's hole the other hand is now on support because the bluenette's legs are turning weak.

"Gen-ichi-rou… hhhnn… ahhnnn…"

Sanada turned Yukimura again. As they face each other this time, the stoic man gave Yukimura another kiss whispering, "I'm starting Seiichi, I'll go slow tell me immediately if you're hurt."

The flustered bluenette nod.

Sanada spread Yukimura's legs positioned himself in the middle pumped his erect member, as he slowly entered Yukimura's hole.

"Relax." commanded by Sanada.

"a.. aah…" The bluenette winced with pain, adjusting himself with the larger thing that is inserted in him. Sanada started moving slow as he help Yukimura adjust, he knows that his thing is too much for Yukimura, letting the bluenette relax before he move. After Sanada felt that Yukimura is well adjusted, he started to move his hips. Sanada also started to thrust matching the bluenette's slow pace. Then held Yukimura's hips then start to thrust faster, deeper slamming the bluenette. Yukimura moaned, arching his back, dug his feet on the bed, grabbing the bed sheets he knew that he was in pure pain, but felt the pleasure is more greater than pain.

"uuugghh… ahhhnn.. ahhnn.. Geni.. chirou… deeper… faster.. I… love.. you.. ahhhhnnnn…."

Sanada feels that the both of them are close, he grabbed Yukimura's cock and start to pump furiously. Sending the bluenette delirious, tears are on the edge of falling.

"Genichi… rou… I'm close… I'm close to coming…"

"Seiichi… sei...ichi… I'm coming inside you."

"Uughn.. yes.. Gen… do it. Aaahhh…"

With a few more deep thrusts and pumps both Sanada and Yukimura cum together. Sanada inside Yukimura spilling his seed, and Yukimura between their stomach. They repeat to make love until the both them got tired.

Sanada hugged Yukimura, the bluenette turned to face Sanada as he cried. "Seiichi, I have decided. I will fight for you. I'll tell your parents that we had a relationship maybe… maybe I can convince them about us to be together. Now's the time to be strong Seiichi! Please don't give up on us." As Sanada pleads Yukimura to stay with him, keep their relationship.

Yukimura was touched by the words of Sanada proud that his boyfriend is willing to fight for their relationship, but once again he remembered Saeki's threat. Instead of saying to fight for their relationship he replied, "Thank you Genichirou. I'm really sorry but I cannot fulfill my promises. I don't want to jeopardize your reputation it will hurt me more. I'm hurting because I need to leave my best friend and the one that I truly love. He can replace my surname, but he cannot and will never replace you in my heart."

Sanada felt hurt with the decision made by Yukimura. He really wants to fight for him even it means jeopardizing his reputation, but he also understands that Yukimura cannot abandon his family and responsibility. He hugged Yukimura closer as he also started to cry, hurt that he needed to give Yukimura to the man that the bluenette doesn't even know anything about.

"I know you don't want what's about to happen. Maybe Kami-sama has plans for us. Thank you for being with me all along, for giving me everything even yourself. I love you Seiichi."

The both of them started to kiss again, hugging each other, their hands intertwined together as they drift to sleep. Dreaming that both of them ended together without any fix marriage issues.

A/N: So how was it? Is it good? Please review! I would like to read your thoughts. I'll try to update soon! Yeap, soon... school stuffs are just keeping me busy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Claiming

A/N: This chapter contains SMUT if you don't want to read that part you are welcome to skip … my fellow Alpha Fans. :)

It's been a week and three days since Yukimura and Sanada broke up. Both of them felt that life is not worth living for if you're not going to spend it with the one you love, the one you deserve.

Both wished that they were just in a dream, that it was just a mere nightmare, that they would wake up soon in each other's arms.

Sanada went to the office of the Vice President for Academics, talked to him and signed the contract. Before he left the office, the VPA asked, "Sanada-Sensei, what changed your mind? The last time we talked you were not interested to study in New York. I was going to send Shiraishi-Sensei instead of you."

"Hai, it's true that I am not interested. But things have changed, like relationship and promises." He said trying to sound optimistic. "I hope this opportunity will be a good decision, I hope it will make me forget what I need to forget." Sanada then left the office and proceeded to the faculty room.

Yukimura went back to work in the advertising company that he's working with. Going to work very early and leaving for work very late so that he will just sleep at night. Tiring himself so that he can focus and will not slip and think about Sanada. He really miss the stoic man, but he can't see him anymore. They promised that none of them will contact each other anymore, and he agreed.

 _~Flashback~..._

 _As Yukimura and Sanada lay in bed hugging each other, no one wanting to let go._

 _"Seiichi, I think you should get home. Your family might be looking for you." Sanada said although he is just lying he doesn't want Yukimura to go home. He wants to savor the remaining hours he had with the bluenette._

 _"No! I don't want to! I don't want to leave… Please don't make me leave Genichirou! Let me be with you a little longer." Yukimura hugged Sanada tighter, tears in the eyes are visible. Sanada pat the bluenette's head, "Actually, I don't want you to leave, because after you step out of this house we cannot see and contact each other anymore."_

 _"What?! Why? You can look after me, we can still be best friends, you can't leave me with him! I don't know him!" Yukimura protested._

 _"I know that. We started as strangers as well, you mother's right you need to know him more."_

 _"But… but... I don't want to." Yukimura sat up facing Sanada._

 _"Be fair to me Seiichi! Don't you think that I'm not hurting? Letting you go hurts me, it's killing me! That I will not be able to be with you! That when your married he's the one with you and not me. So we should stop seeing each other." Sanada shifted his gaze to the floor, "I have decided that I will accept the proposal of the University to send me overseas to study. They offered it to me a month ago, it might not be too late to accept. I might not be on your wedding day."_

 _'For me to forget you… it will kill me seeing you with him.' He thought._

 _Yukimura nodded, He wanted to protest about the decision of the stoic man. But he also knows that once Sanada makes a decision his mind can't be changed anymore._

 _~ End of flashback ~_

Yukimura wants to break his promise and go to the stoic man's class (he knows Sanada's schedule) or call him right now just to hear his voice. But he didn't, he will fulfill his promise and he knows that the stoic man will be disappointed with him. He already disappointed Sanada with the arranged marriage.

"No, Seiichi you can't. Genichirou will be disappointed." He muttered to himself.

Yukimura's cellphone rang, he immediately took the cellphone hoping that it was Sanada but got disappointed when he saw that it was only his mother. Already knowing that the call is going to be about Saeki.

"Hello."

"Hi Seiichi? I felt that you really dedicate yourself to work these past few days, but you should be focusing with the wedding preparations right now."

Yukimura's eyes rolled, _'Yey! Great. A wedding. That will bound me to this man.'_

"Seiichi?"

"Yes, kaasan?"

"I decided that you need a time off. So later Kabaji will get you from work and will bring you to Kasatsu Onsen in Hokkaido."

"Let me guess who's with me."

"If you're guessing Kojirou-kun, you're right! You two will be together for the first two nights. So the two of you can get to know each other. Then we'll follow, so that both families will be closer before you get married in two weeks."

"Ok." Yukimura doesn't have to protest, he felt tired already even if it's only just early in the morning.

"Did you already finalize your entourage? Sanada-kun will be your best man right?"

"No. Renji and Syusuke will be my best men. Genichirou will be leaving the country on the day of my wedding."

"Oh, is that so. Maybe he is disappointed not to attend his best friends wedding." Yukimura didn't reply and changed the topic.

"Okaasan, could Kabaji pick me at the cafe near the office? I need to see Renji and Syusuke first, they still don't know about this wedding."

"Alright. Bye Seiichi!"

"Bye."

Later in the afternoon. Yukimura went to see Renji and Fuji at their favorite restaurant where all of them usually have dinner. Fuji brought Tezuka with him, Yukimura didn't mind at all, he was actually glad to see Tezuka and Fuji together, living their life with a bliss. Jealous that they could be together even though Tezuka is the heir of Tezuka Corporation and Fuji is a magazine photographer. Why can't him and Sanada couldn't be together like them.

"Where's Sanada?" asked Fuji.

"Yes, where is he? When we have this kind of meeting you two are always here early especially Sanada." Asked Tezuka.

Yukimura looked away, looking at the window feeling hurt. Holding back his tears and sighed.

Renji had an idea but chose not to say anything.

Yukimura heaved a long sigh and said, "Genichirou and me broke up. Things didn't go well." He tried to smile but failed, his smile crumbled and cried softly.

"What?!" both said by the Tezuka and Fuji. Fuji immediately sat beside Yukimura to console his friend.

"Seiichi, tell us what happened. Maybe it's just a little misunderstanding." Said by the blue-eyed brunette.

"We know you guys can patch it up. You've been through a lot. You're the perfect match." followed by the bespectacled man.

Yukimura didn't answer but instead open his bag to give them their invitation for the upcoming wedding in two weeks. The friends of the Rikkai Buchou and Fukubuchou looked at the invitation, but instead of seeing **"S.G. & Y.S."** as initials they saw **"S.K. & Y.S.".**

"What's this? S.K.?" Fuji took the invitation and inspect it.

"So, this is the reason you and Sanada broke up?"

Yukimura nodded and didn't answer. Renji started speaking for Yukimura and told them his analysis.

"There's 80% chance that your parents decided to arranged your marriage because of the expansion and partnership with this man's family. Of course you disagree with them. There are .02% chance that you will leave Genichirou. But I can't give any figures as to why you easily gave up Genichirou unless…"

"Unless?" inquired by Fuji.

Renji continued, "Unless your future husband threatened you to ruin Genichirou's future about his profession."

Yukimura nod and added, "Not only Genichirou, but also my friends and family including the company. The value of father's business in Japan is decreasing that's why he decided to take the offer of the Saeki's. Saeki is persistent and gave my father a big share of their company, that's why the marriage will be in two weeks."

"That's too bad." said Fuji feeling sad for his friend.

"Did Sanada knew about this? Did he know that you really didn't want to leave him?" asked Tezuka.

"I somehow know he knew that I won't leave him for anything that is not a serious matter." Yukimura said.

"I think because of that we should be more cautious with regards to your future husband. Does he know about Sanada?" asked Tezuka.

"No he doesn't, and I don't want him to know also. I don't want to ruin Genichirou's career. Please don't ever tell this to Genichirou I beg you." Yukimura replied, bowing his head.

Renji, Fuji, and Tezuka hesitantly nod in agreement.

"Now, Renji and Syusuke. Will you be my best men even if it's not our (Sanada) wedding?" Yukimura pleadingly asked.

Fuji hesitated at first. But as he looked at Yukimura he can't help but nod in agreement and hug the bluenette. "Tell me if that jerk will do something bad to you I will kim him using my cactuses. I acquired a new one with poison on it." smiled Fuji sadistically.

Tezuka and Renji was taken aback.

"Yes, Syusuke." answered Yukimura and look at Renji.

"I really don't want to do it Seiichi. It should be your wedding with Genichirou that I'll be your best man, but if our presence is the most important to you now then I'll do it." The Data Master assured.

Later that afternoon Yukimura was fetched by Kabaji to go the Onsen.

Yukimura lazily went outside the car he wanted to push Kabaji down the trunk and drive far away from Saeki, away from everybody's sight.

But he suddenly felt a little lightheaded and followed Kabaji instead. He arrived earlier than Saeki so he decided to sleep in his room feeling exhausted after working himself out. Few hours later he was awake and was surprised to see Saeki sitting in a chair reading a business magazine.

"You're awake. How's your sleep?" asked Saeki.

"It was good." He answered then looked at Saeki. 'It was good until I saw your face. Jerk.' He thought as he tried to hide his annoyed face.

"Why are you in my room?" asked Yukimura.

"Your mother didn't mention to you? We are actually together in this room for the entire trip. Alone. You know, so that we can practice being married." Replied Saeki moving to sit at the edge of Yukimura's bed.

Yukimura felt disgusted and divert Saeki's topic to another, "They will be here later to join us."

"They won't it is just the two of us here. It would be best if it's just the two of us so we can have time for ourselves." Saeki answered the question as he slowly move closer to Yukimura.

"Now then can we practice another thing?" Saeki moved his hand to touch Yukimura's chin. Yukimura quickly pushed Saeki's hand away from him.

"You don't have the right to touch me!" angrily said by Yukimura.

"Come on Seiichi… this is the best way for the two of us to know each other." as he again make a move to hold Yukimura's chin and kissed him.

"I told you I don't want to do it. Let go of me you pervert!" Yukimura shouted at Saeki.

Saeki ignored what Yukimura said and still continued to make a move. Yukimura is also determined to dodge him. He pushed Saeki again and Saeki fell to the floor. Yukimura tried to run outside the room but Saeki's patience is already at the borderline, he got up, pulled Yukimura and threw him to the bed and pined his hands.

"Seiichi, first thing you need to know about me. I don't accept rejection. If I want something you give it to me. Understood? Now, I want you! Probably this will be your first so I'll be gentle with you. But, if you deserve it… that's why I need you to behave. Though I managed to buy every flavor of lube and a couple of string, just in case you prefer a little foreplay. Now then…" He moved closer to kiss Yukimura.

"S-stop it S… aeki. I don't want to do this. I'm telling you to stop!" Yukimura yelled angrily in a commanding voice, while trying his best to removed his pinned hands from Saeki.

Saeki started to kiss Yukimura's neck as he strongly pinned Yukimura's hand. Yukimura was able to free one of his hand and tried to slap Saeki but failed, giving only the man a scratch under his eye.

Saeki touch the area where Yukimura slap him and saw it bled slightly. Yukimura felt sorry for slapping him, "Sorry." But for Saeki this is enough, his blood boils for the continuous rejection he receives from the bluenette. In return he slapped Yukimura, hard enough for the bluenette to fall in bed and writhe in pain.

"I told you what I want I would get! I also told you to behave! You kept on rejecting me, let's see if you'll be able to reject what I'm going to do next!" Saeki grab Yukimura's clothes tore it with his hands, took the strings he had and tied his hands. The bluenette started to cry as he knows what will happen next.

"Sae… saeki… Stop... please don't do this. I don't want to!" the bluenette pleaded as tears flow non-stop, covering his chest with his tied hands, legs curled upwards. Saeki's mind is filled with anger and lust for the bluenette, he forcefully remove the curled legs and pinned his tied hands. Removing the rest of Yukimura's clothes leaving the bluenette naked. Saeki enjoyed seeing the bluenette naked, it excites him even more. He started kissing and biting Yukimura's nipple saying, "Now you're mine…"

"ah… sto-stop!"

Saeki started kissing Yukimura's stomach down to his cock. He took a string and tied it to his limp cock, "I'll make that cock of yours hard. That you'll plead me to come." As Saeki started to massage and pump the bluenette's cock, a little later the cock started to get hard.

"I'm glad that I at least could make you hard." teasingly said by Saeki.

"Stop it. Stop this Saeki! Please…" murmured Yukimura.

"No Seiichi, we're just getting started." Saeki said. He placed himself between Yukimura's legs. He thought of using the lube but refrain of doing so, he thought that Yukimura should also feel the pain he's feeling right now. Whenever Yukimura treats him so dry and with no love at all.

"Relax, if you don't want to be in great pain and tore yourself." as he hold Yukimura's hips tightly, but Yukimura refused to obey and still struggle to release.

"You don't deserve to be arouse or prepare. I'll just have you." as Saeki flip Yukimura, kneeling down. He shoved his dry, throbbing cock inside Yukimura's arse.

"Ahh… It hurts!" Yukimura screamed in pain.

"It's your fault. You've put yourself into this." Saeki started shoving his cock deeper and faster not minding that the bluenette is dry without the proper preparation.

Yukimura only screamed in pain, grasping what could he grabbed from the bed, even biting the pillow. He doesn't feel any pleasure it's just pure pain.

'I can only feel pain. I've never felt such violence. Why is it so different from Genichirou!'

Saeki just continued to thrust deeper and deeper from Yukimura, holding the hips of the bluenette to stop it from squirming.

"Ah.. ah.. Stop! Sae...ki. I can't breathe." Yukimura continued to cry as Saeki had no intention to stop until he is satisfied. He felt that something is dripping between his legs, the pain from his hole is starting to swell as well. Saeki noticed this and with a sly smile told Yukimura, "Oh look, you're bleeding it made me so happy because I felt like you're a woman, that I took her virginity."

"Please stop, it hurts I can't take it anymore… ahhh!" Yukimura cries as he told Saeki who keeps from burying his cock deeper. Blurring his eyes from crying as his mind started to go blank, not because of pleasure but because of pain.

"I'll cum inside you to make you mine." Saeki whispered on Yukimura's ear, Yukimura shivered that this man will be his husband. As Saeki is about to climax he grabbed Yukimura's cock, pump it faster and harder. Yukimura is also at his limit from the action Saeki has been doing.

"Sae..ki.. please... stop it... really hurts… the ribbon… remove the ribbon please..." Yukimura plead. "Now your pleading, but it's not enough Anata." Saeki continued to pump him fast. Yukimura's cock is about to turn purple from the ribbon tied in his cock he needed release but Saeki is not yet satisfied; He wants to hear the bluenette to plead more. Yukimura grabbed the bedsheets, crying, he felt so stressed, hurt, and embarrassed he need to come, he need to release as his mind will go blank any minute now, it will break him. Swallowing his pride Yukimura told Saeki, "I'm sorry… for.. not… loving you back. I'll try… I'll try to love you. Please let me come…" After hearing what Yukimura said, Saeki cummed inside Yukimura and immediately removed the ribbon from the bluenette's cock and with one more pump the bluenette screamed and released a white, sticky substance at Saeki's hand. He lick the cum of the bluenette savoring every bit of it.

As they are finish, Yukimura grabbed the blankets and ran towards the corner of the bedroom covering himself. Afraid of what Saeki will do next. Is he going to do it? Is he going to force him again? Saeki felt a pang of pain after he saw the expression of Yukimura running away from him. He doesn't want to see his future husband to be afraid of him. He felt guilty and wants to say sorry for his shameful manner, he wants to win Yukimura's heart but instead of winning him he felt that the bluenette is now so far from him. He walked towards the corner of the room from where Yukimura is. As Saeki gets closer towards Yukimura, the bluenette seek protection from the blankets on him as Saeki heard him whisper, "Please... I don't want to do it again. I beg you no more. No more…" as the bluenette cried and shivered. Saeki wants to say he's sorry for the action he made, he wants Yukimura to forgive him to explain himself that he is not the person Yukimura might be thinking right now. He just wants the attention and the affection of the bluenette, but he ruined that chance now. After a few minutes Saeki pats Yukimura's head and uttered,

"Seiichi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Leave."

"I didn't mean to do…"

"I said, Leave. LEAVE ME ALONE! No more… I don't want to listen! Haven't you had enough of me?" Yukimura angrily shouted as he screamed on the top of his lungs crying while covering his ears with his hands.

Saeki retreated back and left Yukimura by himself. After Saeki left, Yukimura carefully stood up and walk slowly to the bathroom, he winced in pain as he tried to walk towards the bath. He passed by a mirror and saw that his chest and legs are starting to bruise. Seeing all the marks left by Saeki he immediately took a shower, he felt so disgusted with himself. He tried to convince himself that by taking a shower he will also remove the remnants of disgust he felt in his body.

As the hot water stream down to his skin Yukimura helplessly thought about him and Sanada, 'What did me and Genichirou did to deserve this… We don't deserve to be separated. We deserve to be with each other.' He thought as tears streamed down his face.

"I need to call Genichirou. He is the one I need right now." Yukimura hurriedly grab his phone and called the stoic man. After a few rings no one answered, he kept calling Sanada's cellphone but to no avail no one answered the phone. Yukimura is disappointed. He sighed, "Keeping your promise huh, Genichirou. So is this the end?" He thought as he turned off his cellphone hugged it as he cried himself until he fell asleep out of exhaustion and pain.

Saeki went to the bar near the onsen and drank a few bottles, as the flashbacks of his repulsive action kept appearing on his mind. He thought that he needs to work hard to gain Yukimura's affection. "I'm sure he's so disgusted with me and thinking I'm a perverted fool. Yes, I'm a fool and a coward! After seeing him during a thanksgiving party I did not try to speak with him." then he sips from his glass, "I've let my secretary do all the jobs to search for your name and told my father about marrying you. It's ok for him since your father is also in the business world. It must be love at first sight… I will work hard to make you fall for me." Saeki muttered to himself.

The entire trip in the onsen is quiet, Yukimura kept avoiding Saeki. So Saeki decided to leave earlier than Yukimura telling him that there's an emergency to the site in Singapore that he needs to give an immediate attention.

"Seiichi?" as he knocks on the door.

No response from the bluenette which he expects.

"Seiichi, I'm about to leave are you sure you don't want to leave with me?"

"No, thank you. I already told Kabaji to pick me up."

"Look, I'm really sorry for my actions. I hope you give me a chance that I am not the person you think. A perverted-maniac, I know that's me on your mind. I will not give up this marriage. See you in a few weeks." Yukimura did not respond and cried himself until Kabaji knocked on the door to pick him up.

A/N: Here's the update! Long chapter for you guys! I wish I could always update our story. Unfortunately, my work is making me so busy and at the same time I need to test my thesis. Anyways, little by little I'll try to write and update, 'coz I don't want reading good stories that are unfinished.

Hope this one is good. Review please?


End file.
